Eternal Dark Rose
by Buffainiac
Summary: Buffy finds two amazing customs that end up making her and Willow become Drui and Darla.Spike and Angel both loses there souls and sexy vampire Xander: this story was requested by a certain somebody ; D hopefully I do the storyline justice.
1. Customs are always fun ch1-5

Orpheous paced back in forth infront of his newly set up plasma screens some  
people would say he was obsessive he liked to go with the title determined he  
needed to break these people. Tilting his deformed demonic face towards the  
screen that held the face of one blond slayer Buffy. How dare she think she can  
die twiced and be able to continue to live with that soul. Of course here comes  
that little red witch. Willow thats another one they all have to die. With a  
smile on his face Orpheous glides out of the room into the store. Hiding behind  
one the racks.

"Hey Buffy what about this custom."

"I'm not sure if we should do another custom thing remember when we did that in  
highschool."

"Yay I do ...but were not on a hellmouth anymore and ... it just seems  
like a good idea."

"Ladys is there anything I can help you with?" They both stared at an elderly  
man.

"Are you the owner sir?" Willow looked at him more closely.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"Do you think you can convince my friend here to try on this beautiful custom  
..please."

"Miss let me see I think this custom is just totally you hun...maybe with  
this wig." He smiled at her revealing missing teeth. Orphreus was laughing to  
him self and dissapeard out of nowhere into a big cavern. He skimmed his grey  
hands accross a withrered book knowing his own creation would be permanent all  
the other mages and what nots that dared to put a spell on the scooby gang  
didn't realize to not put a non- reversable spell on there little projects which  
is why he wont fail. Just how to manipulate this book into the hands of Rupert  
Giles.

"Hey Willow you should totally get this one."

(Xander POV)

He glimpsed up at the skyline of LA. Going back in his mind to his adventures of  
Africa. But it's a good thing to be going back to a rebuilt SunnyDale though it  
is not a Hell Mouth Sunnydale anymore. He was looking forward to seeing his  
girls again. Dawn decided to stay in Rome something about Italian boys. Giles is  
returning to. That put a smile on his face. It will almost be like being  
retired... sighing deeply and turning on to the Highway Xander thought about  
how his happy his friends have become. He was grateful for Kennedy if it wasnt  
for her he doesnt think his Willow would ever be happy again. But Buffy was  
someone he still worried about considering what happened to Spike. He thought  
about what happened a few weeks after.

[Flash Back]

"Xander are you awake?" Looking blindly into the dark Xander whispered back a  
yes.

"Will you, can we, I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Sure ... are you okay." Xander felt finger tips graze his legs. "Buffy?" Those  
fingeres traveled thereways up on to his stomach.

"Do you miss..."

"Every second...Buffy please don't"

"I thought you loved me... did you know Spike did." He could feel the shift as  
she placed her hands on his chest ... Xander...please." He could feel her lean  
against him and place a kiss on his chin.

"Buffy this wont make it better."

"Xander ever since High School you've loved me... just let me please.. I l told  
him I LOVED ...he told me I didnt but it was okay... Xander let me love you

"Buffy ..I dont want to be you're fuck toy." He said this harshly and he could  
feel her tense up.

"You could never be my fuck toy Xan...hold me." So he did.

[End Flashback]

Ethan Rain walked away from the two excited girls with an evil glint in his eyes  
he always loved to mess with the slayer and her friends it would give him enough  
time to raise Janus. Also again amusement. Buffy will be wearing Druisilla's old  
clothes and Willow Darla what can he say he is a sick well right now old  
bastard. If he's lucky they will create enough chaos to simply distract each  
other.

"Okay so you think I should get the blond wig huh?"

"Totally Willow I think you'd make a great blond."

Later

Willow and Buffy walk into the newly rebuilt summers home. "Is it me or is it  
weird to walking back in here again. I know we've been here already for a while  
but still gives me the wiggins." Willow sighs and places her hands on Buffy's  
shoulder I agree.

"So what do you think guys?" Willow and BUffy turn around towards Kennedys  
voice.

"I'm confused?" Buffy studies Kennedy."Hey are those my boots?"

"Did you bleach you're hair honey?"

"No just sprayed it."

"And that's my jacket and pants..." Willow ignored Buffy.

"O! I get it you're gonna be Buffy for Halloween!"

"Yes I am authentic isn't it."

"Those are my earrings."

"Only borrowing them for tonight B." Willow turned to Buffy giving her the puppy  
eyes.

"Fine be me ware my stuff."

"Buffy!" Xander came up from behind Kennedy hugging her. The real Buffy cleared  
her throat. "Oh what? I mean Buffy!" Xander ran to Buffy and gave her a hug and  
then turned to the Red Head. "My Willow shaped friend!" Xander stood up straight  
afterwords. "Please tell me Kennedy just decided to be a Buffy look alike just  
for kicks and that we are not doing customs." The three girls looked down.  
"Because if we are I'm already in custom..Pirate Xander no...gotta do it  
right." the girls started to giggle. "Captain Xander Harris." With that said he  
placed his hands on his hip.

_  
Buffy got into her custom and twirled around feeling like a child as she stepped  
into Willow's room She couldnt help herself. "Wow Willow never imagined you like  
a blond."  
"Ya me neither but damn I look hot."  
"Haha ya Willow you ready to go boogey."  
"Hells ya, were's Xander?"  
"He's waiting for us down stairs."  
"Well lets go." The girls ran down stairs giggling like they were in high school  
again. Ever the gentlemen Xander was let the ladies hook there arms into his.  
"Lets go see The G-man."  
AT The Bronze  
Giles turned around at his name being called and actually proceeded to hug them  
all at once. "Well that was a new experience I gotta say Giles I think that one  
is burned into the old xan box." Xander said hand gesturing towards his head.  
"As be that may it probably wont happen again." The girls laughed at this and  
they all hugged giles again.  
"A Giles teddy bear." Willow interjected.  
"It's so plushy." Buffy prodded.  
"Stop with all this happy nonesense." Giles said to them all but had a smile  
platered on there face. He then proceeded to clear his throat and polish his  
glasses. There is one thing we have to do before we presume this marvelous  
reunion. They all sighed at him. "There's this book I found. Don't worry no end  
of the world stuff...it's a protecting spell to protect Sunny Dale just in case  
baddies decide to reopen the hellmouth." After some more talk they left the  
bronze and headed towards the newly built school. Finally reaching the school  
Giles stood in the library "It appears we just have to say this incantation in  
this spot and then were safe."

"Is it me or does this seem easy?" Xander questioned looking at everybody then  
at Buffy. He noticed as slight worrieness to her face and then she smiled at  
him which brought himback in time.

FLash Back  
Buffy grunted above him well's she held onto the bed post. Moving slowly up and  
down against Xander. "Buffy?"  
"I'm sure." Buffy took her shirt off in the process of speaking. "Plus don't you  
want it too." It wasnt really a question of course he did he always had. Xander  
sat up moving Buffy with him and he started to kiss her exposed flesh. From her  
ear lobe to the center were the cups of her bra met and then he unfastened it.  
Hearing Buffy squeal he took a pert nipple in his mouth and suck at it and  
nibbled it. when Buffy started to fist her hand in his hand he decided to move  
on to the next one. "Xander." Buffy pushed him back against the bed and  
devastated them both there clothes and particularly taking a long time  
undressing Xander. Buffy slid her hands on his upper thigh going to were she  
really wanted looking down Buffy wrapped her hand around Xander's impressive  
cock. "so Anya wasn't lieing." She could see his face shift but silenced him  
with a kiss to the lips then one to his hot shaft. Licking just the tip she was  
surprised at how he tasted salty and sweet. Licking the tip once more she moved  
her tongue to the side and licked the vein underneath. Feeling Xander shiver was  
shiver inducing for heself that she slipped a needy hand between her thighs.  
When Buffy started to bob her head up and down his shaft she could feel Xander  
shift as tapped her shoulder. Buffy looked up cock in the mouth and tried her  
best to say what. That's when she saw the condom in his hand.

Present  
"Earth to Xander!" Willow yelled. "Where were you?"  
"In my mind appearently." They all gathered around Giles as he started to chant  
whatever language he was chanting in when things suddenly went dark.

Buffy opened her eyes or tried to but was bombarded with memories not her own  
and that was when she realized looking down at her self and seeing black hair  
against her hand. "I'm Druisilla." That was she was again bombarded of visions  
of Spike alive in LA. What she did not know was Willow was going through  
something similar but what she saw Darla memories and when she opened her eyes  
she spotted Xander laying only a few measly feet away from her. Getting up she  
moved over to him and bit him in the neck.

Later  
Xander started to panic he couldn't breath he did not know how long he was like  
this but after a while of realising he didn't have a heart beat he finally  
decided to open his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Darla and Druisilla..no  
wait some part of him knew that it was not Darla and Druisilla that stood before  
him but Willow and Buffy.

"So Spike's alive?"  
"Ya Willow he is..."  
"We should get them."  
"Totally but how do we explain this." Buffy widened her arms in a cicrcle.  
"I don't think it matters I took Gile's book with me and I realised this right  
here is permanent the spell that was created was done by the Demon of Spells  
himself."  
"Why ?" They both looked at Xander Willow smiled with Darla's smirk and  
sauntered over to him.  
"I don't know but at least were together...Xander not that I'm complaining but I  
thought you'd be a little bit more evil..." He sighed and sat up revealing a  
intricate tattoo on his stomach.  
"I got this after hearing about the second time Angelus was set loose so if I go  
turned I wouldn't hurt you guys." They both made sad faces and gave him a group  
hug until Buffy whispered in his ear.  
"Hungry?"  
"Am I Xander?" They laughed and set out to find a source of food none of them  
wanting to feed on humans headed towards the hospital in search of the blood  
bank.

"Hey captain forehead what are ye waiting for make a bloody move you git." Angel  
stared hard at Spike then at the checkers board before him. "Ain't like it's  
chess."  
"Why did I agree to play this game with you?"  
"Because I'm fun and you're not so go." Angel did go and took almost all of  
Spikes red checkers with him. "Fuck."  
-Willow,Buffy,  
and Xander layed cuddled together in Xanders parents house. After feeding they  
decided it be fun to pay a little visit.  
"Tonight I think we should head for LA...I miss Spike." Buff whispered into the  
dark.  
"Ya but don't you think seeing the way you guys look it'll be stake first ask  
questions later." Xander whispered back.  
"We'll have to remove there souls." Willow spoke in that soft voice that Darla  
had.  
"How?" He looked m between his girls and sighed. "As far as we know Spike soul  
could be perm...Buffy?" He looked over and her eyes were glazed and he was sure  
for a moment there that Druisilla was beside him. When she spoke he was spooked.  
"I see a spell." Buffy and Willow made eye contact and personally it made him  
shiver.

Giles was sitting in his chair thoroughly confused when Ethan Rayne stepped.  
"Hey handsome."

They started speed down the LA highway in Xanders Uncle rory car.  
"Whoo!"  
"Alright so we go see this Demon Lauren!" Buffy yelled over the sound of the  
motor.  
"Yay then we take a sample of him blood and we go to the Hyperion because it was  
the last place were Angel lost his soul!" Willow squealed as the car suddenly  
swerved.  
"And this will make it permanent no more soul having!" Xander yelled back.  
"Goddammit Buffy really think you shouldn't drive.

Lauren was making an ocean breeze when the door to his apartment was thrown  
against his wall."We'll hello ..Darla, Crazy, and who's this handsome little  
chocolate bunny."  
"Wait chocolate Bunny?" Xander glared at the green man."  
"I can't hello sweet heart it's in the eyes..ocean breeze?'"  
"No thanks Druisilla stepped aside aside and look straight at him but a little  
but of you're blood will due." Lauren looked at her questioningly.  
"You're not really her are you?  
"No I'm afraid were not, nice to see you again...nice place."  
"Willow?"  
"Yep that's me just you know doing my thing so gonna play nice or rough." She  
gave him a sardonic smile.  
"For now I think I'll play nice only.. will each of you sing for me?" All thre  
of them stared at each other. Then Willow spoke up.  
"He's emphatic and can tell you you're future if you sing to him." Xander stared  
at Willow then at the floor and cleared his throat.  
"Can you tell me how how to get to sesame street it's a magic carpet ride every  
door will open wide to happy people like what a beautifull Sunny days sleeping  
the clouds away come and play were the air is sweet can you tell me how how to  
get sesame street." They all stared at him him. "What its either that or  
country, and I know you ladies are not a fan of Patsy Cline."

Leaving with the bottle of Laurens blood and there futures told that all things  
would end well for them. Lauren got out od LA as quickly as his Italian shoes  
would carry him.

Angel and Spkike were sitting in his office enjoying some whiskey.  
"I almost feel like were hanging out to much. Angel said absent mindedly.  
"Well not my bloody fault LA is more boring than SunnyDale."  
"You could just leave you know no ones keeping you here."  
"I love how you care pet."  
"Spike?"  
"What you big git."  
"I do ...i am relucntedly glad that you are here."  
"Thanks mate." Angel looked at Spike and they both were smiling or least they  
were until Spike stated screaming his head of and fell to the floor in pain.

Willow or Darla sat in the center of the pentagon on the Hyperion.  
"soul be gone soul be gone no more shall you be soul be gone soul be gone soul  
be gone in thee!"

"Spike!"  
"Bloody fucking hell!"  
"Spike are you okat?"  
"No I'm not okay me bleeding soul is gone do you know what I went through for  
that huh?"  
"Wait It's gone...and your pissed?"  
"Look just because you go on a murderous rampage and decide to destroy the world  
everytime ."  
"Well actually I saved the world technically last time..long story though so."  
"That's all you have to say goddammit Angel!"  
"I'll go get Wesley."  
"..." Angel walked out the door frowning and then started to  
speed walk at Spikes growl.  
"Spike?" Spike stood for a moment then slowly turned to the sould of that voice.  
"Drui?"  
"No actually it's Buffy see there was this book and customs and a spell and  
Willow and well here I am no reversal though ...the Demon of spells did this  
sooo..."  
"I thought it smelt like you."  
"Rea;;y I still smell like me?"  
"What are youdoing here shouldnt you scoobys be going over the books."  
"Told you cant be reversed Ophe..ius did this Demon of Spells didnt I already  
say that."  
"Yay pet you did...I'm just a little."  
"Confused shell shocked want to really drink that glass of whisky there."  
"Yay all of those."  
"Well when your ready to talk find me okay Hyperion it's were we are staying."  
"We?"  
"Yay Willow got turned into Darla and Xander well WIllow turned him but he has a  
soul that was surprising so have you seen Angel?"  
"No luv I havent why?"  
"Don't be jealous just ...the spell was supposed to work on him too...?" Then  
Buffy turned and walked away.  
_

Willow  
huffed back and forth in obvious rage knowing that the spell didnt work she  
could feel it through her finger tips. Eyeing Xander gave her an ideabut also  
made her feel very possesive. "Xanderrrrrr."Willow purred in his direction. Not  
understanding it he felt very drawn to willow slowly moving towards her.  
"Willow." She growled at him and grabed him by the throat.  
"Say Sire."  
"Sire." Willow finally let him go. They stared st eachother for a few moments.  
Both thinking about the days that involved broken crayons. Until Willow shoved  
him against a wall. MIne she whispered in his ear.  
"Wil..Sire."  
"Yay Xanderrrr."  
"Yours as long as your mine."  
"Ive always been yours Xander." They fell to a steady streans kisses and touches  
that started gentle like they were teenagers again but then turned rough like  
the vampires that they are now.

Authors Note: Hey guys yay I finaly have this chapter up isn't is exciting so as you can see in the title it says Chapters one through Five. As you know I was having some technical difficulty's and since I couldn't post it last night like I said I would I just thought it would be good all in one beautiful chapter. Thank you all for being so patient I really am happy and glad that you read this. Please review about what ever and if have any suggestions.


	2. A Spike POV

Spike stood still in Angel's office confused and slightly ..dare he say happy. Buffy came to him purposely took his soul looks like Druisilla... Yet happy is how would describe this feeling. Spike looked around him and reveling in the smell that was distinctively Buffy...but she looks like Drui. Curious to how this happened and not sure to Angel or not. But he have to tell Angel would just know. Knowing and hearing the foot falls of Angels epending approach he sat himself down in a typical Spike manore feet on the desk and in Angel sgood chair.

"Spike Wesley be here any minute okay...so.." Spike watched his Grand Sire pause and sniff the air his eyes going yellow.

"A little confused mate?" Spike was expecting some form of response from him but when he received none. He rose from the chair and walked a little bit forward. "Strangest thing ever or in Sunny Dale terms wiggins I believed the scoobies used to describe there strange events." Angel cocked his head t to the side.

"Buffy...? but I swear I sense Druisilla." Looking around and walking out of his office following the smell that was perplexing him.

"Ya Angel you great big git get in here!"


	3. Were back

Willow ran her fingers up Xanders chest and pulling him in for a kiss. He ran his tounge on her bottom lip and waited for her to open up to let him. When she did he sighed a nice deep sigh. Running his toungue on the roof of her mouth she shivered and puched him away.

"No growling mister I just want to put that toungue somewhere else."

"Hey are you guys having fun without me." They both turned and looked at buffy rathere sheepishly.

"Maybe why don't you come join us Bufster." Xander said letting his eyes go gold for a moment. Buffy glided over to them. Taking of bites of her clothes at a time.

"I think were going to have to try something else in getting Angel's soul rmoved." Tileting her head towards Willow than letting her now dark hair fall in her face. "Do you still hate him Xander you know you're our number one vamp man."

Xander took a step back and walked and growled a little. "It's no that Buff it's that are you sure we can trust him you know how he was last time he became evil.

"Xander is you're soul bothering you baby." Willow put her hand to Xanders face.

"..Ya I just there still people that...it's just..."

"I know we have our soul too Xander." Willow nodded at Buffy not quite sure how to proceed to make him understand.

"Xander everything is different now because we have demons too sharing our space it just feels right to have him here okay you agreed on Spike."

"Ya well he fought for his soul he proved everything I beleived in wrong when he did that... he's good with and without a soul I trust him."


	4. just a dash of smut

Angel sat in his chair in his apartment needing time away from the office and the confusion of Buffy and Spike losing his soul.

"It's because he was never truley evil." Angel spoke out loud swishing his good Brandy in his cup thinking abour Buffy and Drui. His head shot up when he sensed madic in the air and a familiar sent of fall that reminded him of. "Willow?" He got up and walked to his door when he opened it hes was greeted by a beautiful blond woman. "Darla?" no wait she smelt of Willow.

"You are confused arent you..don't worry I'm gonna make it all better." She pushed him back inside the apartmetn locking the door and using a little magic to conceal her presence. "Much better."

"Willow what happened to you?"

"Spike didnt tell you?"

"No he did just making sure.. Wesley is working on a reversing this."

"Wont work"

"Why?" As they spoke she kept advancing on him. Unbottening her blouse and revealing her smooth skin she spoke some more.

"Buffy has visions now she saw this you and me well everybody being a family. And as for the why one name Orpheus the father of all magic."

"Fuck"

"Tut tut angel language."

"Everybody?"

"Buffy obviously, Spike, you, me, and Xander." He grabbed her by the arms fully naked now and shoved her in the nearest wall covering her body with his.

"Xander"

"Does that excite you ...he has a sould by the way don't you want to be a family..but you cant be happy with the soul or at least not truley." She nipped his ear and nuzzled him lovingly. "Didnt you used to call me little mouse hmmm." He threw into a glass pane and wasnt that de'ja Vu right there. Meeting him in the middle she smashed her lips against his. Having flashes of his last time with Darla he was infurieated beyond releif. Tossing her on the floor brought back his gried too as the memory of Darla staking herself to save there son. He gently lifted her off the floor and layed her on the bed. Willow could just stare she was slightly confused but ending up wre she wanted to be must have threr perks. SO she opened her legs for him. Taking his clothes off surprised him, he wasnt expecting to do this but maybe this is what the powers want what was he to say. Laying down and between what is now Willow legs. He kissed her nose.

"What should we do little mouse."


	5. Just a dash more and twinkies

Angel sat in his chair in his apartment needing time away from the office and the confusion of Buffy and Spike losing his soul.

"It's because he was never truley evil." Angel spoke out loud swishing his good Brandy in his cup thinking abour Buffy and Drui. His head shot up when he sensed madic in the air and a familiar sent of fall that reminded him of. "Willow?" He got up and walked to his door when he opened it hes was greeted by a beautiful blond woman. "Darla?" no wait she smelt of Willow.

"You are confused arent you..don't worry I'm gonna make it all better." She pushed him back inside the apartmetn locking the door and using a little magic to conceal her presence. "Much better."

"Willow what happened to you?"

"Spike didnt tell you?"

"No he did just making sure.. Wesley is working on a reversing this."

"Wont work"

"Why?" As they spoke she kept advancing on him. Unbottening her blouse and revealing her smooth skin she spoke some more.

"Buffy has visions now she saw this you and me well everybody being a family. And as for the why one name Orpheus the father of all magic."

"Fuck"

"Tut tut angel language."

"Everybody?"

"Buffy obviously, Spike, you, me, and Xander." He grabbed her by the arms fully naked now and shoved her in the nearest wall covering her body with his.

"Xander"

"Does that excite you ...he has a sould by the way don't you want to be a family..but you cant be happy with the soul or at least not truley." She nipped his ear and nuzzled him lovingly. "Didnt you used to call me little mouse hmmm." He threw into a glass pane and wasnt that de'ja Vu right there. Meeting him in the middle she smashed her lips against his. Having flashes of his last time with Darla he was infurieated beyond releif. Tossing her on the floor brought back his gried too as the memory of Darla staking herself to save there son. He gently lifted her off the floor and layed her on the bed. Willow could just stare she was slightly confused but ending up wre she wanted to be must have threr perks. SO she opened her legs for him. Taking his clothes off surprised him, he wasnt expecting to do this but maybe this is what the powers want what was he to say. Laying down and between what is now Willow legs. He kissed her nose.

"What should we do little mouse."

Xander walked with Buffy to the Grocery store ..yes the grocery store he stilled loved chocolate as a vampire but he didn't give a fuck what people thought ..Buffy was giving him a strange look he just shrugged.

"After this we should go find some blood ..maybe the hospital." Buffy squinted her eyes and scrunched up her nose.

"I think it should bother us more that were vampires now I know I really didn't say anything before but I'm starting to feel that we should care a little bit more than what we have."

"Xan" She laid her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. She waved a box of twinkies in his direction.

"We should stouck up."

"On twinkies or blood."

"Both...but twinkies more so you see I see it this way with everything that has happened a Zombie Land could so happen and we need to be prepared because there wont be anybody who can make twinkies anymore...the world will be over as we know it." Buffy paused and smirked at him as she swung her arm across the shelf and all the twinkies fell in. A little boy could saw her do that and ran away crying at the lack of twinkies.


End file.
